narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Clan (Kagerō)
The Tsubasa Clan (翼族 Tsubasa Ichizoku) ''' is a clan vaguely known for its dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Senrigan and their Ice Release kekkei genkai. They primarily lived in The Land of Mountains within Kagerō Village for several years before its destruction. Afterwards the remaining survivors fled to different parts of the world and eventually settled in The Land of Water where the new head of the clan, Sanjaku, moved to Kirigakure with his wife and two sons. He and his wife went on to become Kirigakure hunter nin. Sometime after Kosuke's defection, Sanjaku and his wife were killed, leaving Ryūhō behind as an orphan who became the new and current head of the clan. Ryūhō, after the fourth great ninja war, has a son named Zenki who is the next heir. History From The Land of Mountains The Tsubasa clan lived in Kagerō Village. 20 years before the destruction of Kagerō Village, the Tsubasa clan lived there peacefully and lead a relatively normal life. The Tsubasa clan were relatively pacifistic in nature so they didnt get into many fights, however, when they did they were feared on the battlefield because of their Ice Release kekkei genkai. Sometime during their time in The Land of Mountains they bonded and contracted with the Tengu that resided there, who became the Tsubasa clans exclusive summoning. However before the Tengu would contract with them, they at first had to prove themselves worthy by defeating one of them in battle, the head of the clan at that time, Buzen, volunteered and battled them, winning and thereby earning their respect. To symbolize their partnership, the great daitengu Sojobo placed a hand on Buzens back and transferred some of his chakra to him, creating a permanent small teal Tengu fan seal on his back just below his neck. This marking would continue to be passed down from Buzen to all future descendants. They also trained their clan in swordsmanship which is why many of the Tsubasa clan are skilled swordsman. Years later when Kagerō Village was destroyed, Buzen foresaw the impending attack by Tanigakure and that it would result in their loss, to prevent the clan from being wiped out altogether, Buzen sent their strongest members away while the rest including himself stayed behind to fight and hold off the enemy as they escaped. The few survivors scattered to various parts of the world, most notably Kirigakure and Takigakure. But there are others in other locations. Appearance Common traits of the Tsubasa clan is tan skin and light grey eyes, but some also have blue or black eyes. They also tend to have light brown hair, black hair or dark blue hair. Their choice in clothing depends on where they live at the time but while in Kagerō Village they were commonly seen wearing haorias casual attire while the women often wore Ao dai. Their clothing almost always being teal, green or blue in color. They're known for wearing silver or black feather and wing accessories such as necklaces, earrings or hair accessories. Sometimes they can also be seen wearing Tengu beak masks when going undercover or just as a fashion choice. Their clan symbol is two black wings with a light blue diamond in the middle, the black wings representing their name and the Tengu they summon, and the blue ice shard in the middle representing their clan's Ice Release kekkei genkai. All descendants of the first clan leader Buzen are born with a small teal Tengu fan birthmark on their back. Abilities Senrigan The Tsubasa clans Doujutsu, the Senrigan (''千里眼 literally meaning 'clairvoyance')'' also mistakenly referred to as 'wing eye' (羽眼 Hanegan literally meaning 'feather eye') by enemies who've seen it based on its appearance, their eyes change to a teal color with 2 white feathers resembling ones from angels wings. This doujutsu is a kekkei Genkai known only within the Tsubasa clan. Because of the doujutsus many drawbacks, it is rarely ever used except in dire situations, making it largely unknown within the shinobi world. The biggest drawback is that the user goes permanently blind after using it for the first time which is irreversible. However, they will regain their sight anytime they use it afterward but will return to being blind once it's deactivated. This doujutsu's abilities grant the user a sense of clairvoyance, allowing them to see briefly into the future making them able to easily anticipate what the enemy's next strike will be and how to counter it. They can also sometimes see their comrades death which allows them the chance to prevent it or warn them in advance, depending on how developed the Wing Eye is, be it the beginning stages or more advanced determines how far their precognition can see ahead In the beginning stages, they can usually see only a few seconds ahead, but when fully matured they can see several minutes ahead or farther depending on the strength of the user. Besides clairvoyance it also allows them the ability to sprout wings made of chakra much like the Akimichi's butterfly mode but instead of butterfly wings their Tengu wings and are usually white, black, blue or teal in color and are usually small to conserve chakra, but can be made bigger the more chakra is added to them, which wouldnt be ideal since it would drain their chakra faster. These wings allows them to fly and launch aerial attacks more effectively giving them the advantage over most enemies With the Senrigan they can see even in the dark and perceive the enemies aura making it nearly impossible for them to hide even if they have no physical form or make themselves invisible. Even suppressing their chakra would not prevent them from being spotted as the Senrigans Aura Detection can still pick up malicious intent, fear, or other intense emotions. However, if the enemy can suppress their chakra and numb their emotions or use Aura Concealment, only then can they elude them, but because the Senrigan is so unknown amongst the shinobi world it'd be impossible for the enemy to know this weakness unless they were already familiar with the Tsubasa clan. Because of the Senrigan causing permanent blindness after its use, the clan has branded it a forbidden Jutsu. Most of the Tsubasa clan are born with the potential to awaken the Senrigan, but not everyone in the clan can awaken it. To awaken the Senrigan you need to meet 3 requirements #Possess the Ice Release kekkei genkai #Learn and master Ice Style: Mangehyo #Be able to use the Summoning technique and form a contract with the Tengu '''To be continued Ninjutsu Nature Transformation The Tsubasa clan is highly proficient in both water and wind-natured chakra to create Ice Release. They are able to utilize it to perform special techniques and cause devastating damage or defend against projectiles or a barrage of attacks. They are even able to defend against explosives, however, a strong enough explosive such as one from Explosion Release can damage or break through the ice. But because of some of the clan fleeing to The Land Of Water and keeping their identity a secret to avoid persecution, they could not openly use these techniques. Intelligence The Tsubasa clan also has some skill in medical ninjutsu, although very little they are able to use the Mystical Palm Technique and Chakra Transfer Technique to quickly heal their allies. However, the more severe the injury, the more chakra is required to heal them. They are also knowledgable of many poisons and medicinal herbs. They are especially useful during war as they are able to discern which allies are still alive. to be continued Traditions and Beliefs The Tsubasa clan are devoted pacifists who have a deep love for all living beings and a strong belief in all lives matter. It is an unwritten rule but one they all upheld despite never being explicitly told, to never kill unless absolutely necessary, and if so, do it as quickly and humanely as possible. Saying a prayer for them and then giving a proper burial. This is done even for their worst of enemies, the clan will still treat them with dignity and compassion as they cross over to the next life. Many view their compassion and pacifism as a sign of weakness but it is actually their greatest strength. Despite their pacifism, they are very skilled shinobi and are feared on the battlefield for their 'cursed' kekkei genkai. Even though they prefer to avoid violence at all costs, they also believe that some violence is necessary when it involves protecting their loved ones or their homeland and comrades. Then they are willing to put aside their pacifistic ways in order to fight what's precious to them. Spiritual training They often engaged in meditation daily underneath a waterfall, on top of a mountain, or deep within the forest. This ritual is done to heighten their other senses and to make them more in tune with nature. This meditation started off as just a way for them to achieve inner peace, but after Buzen's pact with the Tengu and the awakening of the Senrigan, Buzen made this an actual requirement for everyone in the clan after him to do. The reason for this being because of the permanent blindness caused by using the Senrigan, so by engaging in this ritual daily, anyone who'd awaken it would still be able to function even without their sight. Being completely in tune with their surroundings and even reaching a higher state of consciousness to where their able to utilize the Senrigan even more than they could without it. Using the Senrigan requires an immense level of mental, spiritual and emotional stability which is why this meditation is crucial to maintaining a sound mind, a pure soul and the calm emotions necessary to use the Senrigan effectively and to living a peaceful life with little conflict. Coming of age ceremony Buzen also implemented a coming of age ceremony. For boys, they would have to learn and master Ice Style: Mangehyo and survive in the wilderness alone for 3 days. The girls must also survive in the wilderness alone for 3 days, in addition to mastering Ice Style: Mangehyo they must also cut their hair. Symbolizing them casting off their childhood selves and becoming a young lady. Thus earning their 'wings' as they do not get to wear any feather or wing accessories until they complete the ceremony. Which is why those without those accessories are seen as childish and immature even if their an adult. This is viewed as undesirable, which is why those who fail the ceremony tend to be single. This ceremony is usually taught at the age of 12, but if they manage to perform the Mangehyo at an earlier age then they will be considered a young adult. By showing such great potential at a young age will earn them the title 'Little Tengu' (小さい天狗, Chīsai Tengu) until their older and more skilled to earn their proper adult title. Because of this ceremony, girls never cut their hair until after the coming of age ceremony, which is why many of the girls tend to have very long hair before the ceremony. If they do not possess the Ice Release kekkei genkai, then their alternative is to just survive in the wilderness alone for 3 days with nothing but the clothes on their backs. The girls still required to cut their hair. Marriage When it comes to marriage the clan is very lenient, they are free to marry anyone they choose but there are a few conditions. *They must keep their family name whether male or female *Their fiance must pass an initiation *Their fiance must also wear a feather or wing accessory *They must get married at the Tengu shrine *Even if they take their fiance's last name, they must continue to wear their families crest It's okay if they do not meet ALL of these conditions as long as they keep their family crest, their fiance passes the initiation and wears a Tsubasa clan accessory, then the rest may be overlooked. But it is preferred that all the conditions be met. The initiation that their fiance must pass is a simple yet difficult task, they must retrieve a feather from one of the Tengu summonings, willingly, stealthily or by force. If they succeed at this task, then they have proven themselves worthy of marrying one from their clan and earned their wings. If their fiance is a simple civilian then their initiation will be something less difficult that they can manage without being a shinobi, the alternative will be climbing the highest mountain in the Land of Mountains and reaching the top. If they succeed then they have also earned their blessing. Failure of either task will result in their marriage being rejected. Forbidden Jutsu Because the Senrigan causes permanent blindness that is irreversible, Buzen has branded it a forbidden Jutsu and has forbidden the clan from ever using it unless it's as an absolute last resort with no other options. However, if someone uses it for the wrong reasons they will not only be disowned, but also have their eyes sealed, forever preventing them from ever using the Senrigan again. If they try to escape this fate, then they will be forced into the Frozen Water Maze (凍った水迷路, Kōtta mizu meiro) and be trapped forever, stuck in an infinite loop and doomed to wander around the maze for all eternity until the day they die. Only those with a pure heart may leave the maze, or those who are trapped genuinely repent and resolve to change their ways. Only then will they find their way out. Its called the Frozen Water Maze because the hedges are frozen and icy and the ground is covered in water. The air is extremely cold and the entire maze is shrouded in fog, making it difficult to see and navigate. The fog creates a powerful genjutsu that even some of the most skilled genjutsu users would have difficulty breaking out of. Even if they could, the maze is constantly changing, the hedges often reorganizing themselves and the fog obscuring their vision still make the maze impossible to escape even with the genjutsu dispelled. to be continued Leaders *'Buzen Tsubasa' - founder of the Tsubasa clan and its traditions and the progenitor of the Senrigan *'Sanjaku Tsubasa' - Former head *'Ryūhō Tsubasa' - Current head of the clan Trivia *It is believed because of their Ice release kekkei genkai that they are descendants of the Yuki clan *After Kagero village was destroyed, the survivors scattered across the world, most of them ending up in The Land of Water, Shimogakure, Takigakure and The Land of Snow *Despite living primarily in The Land of Mountains, the Tsubasa clan is originally from The Land of Water but moved to The Land of Mountains sometime later *The great daitengu Sojobo is based on the actual king of the Tengu in Japanese mythology by the same name *A common tradition of the Tsubasa clan is being named after different daitengu or the mountains they reside, for example, Sanjaku is named after the daitengu Sanjakubo and his wife Akiha is named after the mountain Sanjakubo resides, mount Akiha *The Tsubasa clans summoning are various Karasu Tengu *The Tsubasa clan lived in The Land of Mountains, Tengus often reside in the mountains, this is how the Tsubasa clan came to form a contract with their Tengu summonings *Because of their clan symbol and kekkei genkai, people have sometimes referred to them as 'Frozen Tengu' *Despite being believed to be descendants of the Yuki clan, they cannot use Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals *It is believed amongst the clan that the infusion of Sojobos chakra at the time caused the clan to develop the Senrigan, similar to how the Hyuuga's Byakugan fused with Otsutsuki chakra create the Tenseigan, it is a common belief amongst the clan that the combination of Sojobos chakra with the Tsubasa clans is what caused the awakening of the Senrigan, since it only emerged after their pact with the Tengu. *Even though the Tsubasa clan tends to be named after different daitengu, they are actually titles rather than actual names that are only given to those who show potential and great skill *Buzen is the one who named their clans doujutsu the Senrigan *Anyone who has seen the Senrigan has mistakenly referred to it as Hanegan because of its appearance, but Buzen named it Senrigan because of its abilities rather than its appearance *The Frozen Water Maze is very similar to Izanami, where those who are trapped are stuck in an infinite loop and cannot break free until they confront their demons and genuinely repent. If they remain impure of heart, then they will remain trapped forever. Notes The Tsubasa clan is a clan created for the narutoverse by hanyouren on Photobucket and is a work in progress, many of the areas are to be continued for further development The clan symbol was made by using https://logomakr.com You are welcome to create your own OC from this clan as long as you credit me and keep everything in character. I'd rather you comment linking to your character so that I can add them to the list of members myself and determine if they fit all the requirements to be part of the clan. But since this is a draft it'd be best if you wait till I finish filling it out before deciding to make your Oc, because things are subject to change. Category:DRAFT